Savior
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: "I want to die..." she whispered faintly, brokenly. No. He wasn't going to let that happen.


**Author's Note:** If you haven't read _The Iron Knight_, I suggest you do so before reading this. If you'd like to see more of this, I might write a sequel. I don't know.

* * *

_**Savior**_

* * *

"_I never intended to marry you, human. This was a game, and the game is over now. Go home. Forget all of this, because I'm going to do the same_."

So _evil_.

Gasping uncontrollably, Brynna stumbled to her knees as the two faeries vanished from her sight. Her knees got scrapped up on the ground and blood started to seep into the grass, but she did not care. A hand flew to her heart as she fought to breathe properly.

Her heart, it was _shattered_.

The girl was in so much pain, it was too unbearable. She had believed, _with all her heart_, that Ash had truly loved her. Sadly, she had been so wrong. The love he had for her was _false_. Corrupted. _Evil_. It was not the same love she had for him. Her love was so _pure_. Angelic. _Good_…_beautiful_.

Now…her love meant nothing to the faery. She felt so _used_. Brynna did not feel like herself anymore. Her emotions had been taken from her by _him_. They were gone, never to be found again. Brynna was nothing but an empty shell now. Her heart was in bloody pieces, never to be repaired.

The girl felt _dead_.

Life meant nothing to her anymore. Her family meant nothing to her anymore. Her friends meant nothing to her anymore. _Nothing_ meant anything to her anymore. Whenever and wherever she looked, all she saw was complete blackness. The world had no color anymore. Her _feeling_ was gone. Brynna was only a broken doll now, without a heart and without a soul. The poor girl's heart had been used and stepped on repeatedly without a care.

She didn't want to live anymore.

Watching from behind a tree, Prince Sage watched the broken girl sob into the bloody grass beneath her, shaking uncontrollably. The haunted and dead look in the girl's eyes disturbed the eldest prince of the Unseelie Court greatly. Nobody should have that kind of look in their eyes, especially this poor girl that had done nothing wrong throughout her life.

Sage believed that she did not deserve this.

Removing his attention from the dead girl, Sage placed his cold and calm gaze on his two brothers, Rowan and Ash. Rowan was snickering cruelly at Brynna who could no longer see them while Ash just stood there with an untellable, but satisfied expression dancing across his handsome features.

How could his brothers behave this way? Sage did not expect Ash to commit such a heinous act, to severely break a young and pure girl's heart. He expected Rowan to do such a thing since Rowan _always_ did it to mortal girls, but Ash? No. Sage would never do something so evil. He was very intelligent and self-contained, unlike his younger brothers. He was respectful of women, fey or non-fey; and he certainly did not use them like toys. Because, what would he gain from accomplishing something so dark? Nothing.

"That was severely unnecessary," Sage spoke softly, his black, shiny and straight long hair falling to his waist and gleaming in the moonlight. "What was the purpose of all of this?" he wanted to know, his ice-green eyes piercing his younger siblings acidly.

Ash's gaze flickered to him. "It was a game."

"Indeed, brother," Rowan agreed with his younger sibling. He grinned cruelly in Sage's direction. "Why do you not participate, _Sage_?"

"It is unnecessary," Sage retorted softly, his tone calm. "It is disrespectful."

Rowan snorted. "Mortals mean nothing to us. Right, little brother?" he turned his eyes on his little brother, waiting for his immediate answer.

"Right," Ash murmured in reply without looking at him.

"Come. Let's get out of here," Rowan demanded before walking off, expecting Ash to follow. Ash followed without hesitation, leaving Sage and Brynna behind.

Sage watched them go without any more words. After that, he turned back around to see the mortal girl. She was now curled up in the bloody grass, no longer shedding anymore tears. She was completely still and _really_ appeared to be dead now. A little panicked, Sage hurried over to the female and knelt down beside her curled body. He placed a cold hand upon her arm, and when his hand made contact with her flesh, she flinched violently and her eyes snapped to meet his face.

"Ash…?" Brynna whispered, her voice devoid of all emotion. She seemed to be thinking for a moment, recognition there. After a few minutes, she became flummoxed and the dead look in her eyes increased. "You're not Ash…"

"No," the Winter prince confirmed in a soft tone of voice, trying to make her feel comfortable. "I am not."

Brynna did not answer and just stayed there, unresponsive and seemingly dead. Sage could feel her glamour. It was no longer bright, no longer pure and full of happiness and love. It was dull and dead, blank without color. It made Sage shudder and almost move away, but he stayed there. He wanted to help this girl.

"What is your name?" Sage questioned the mortal, still kneeling beside her.

There was no reply.

Sighing, Sage finally began to realize how much damage Ash had done to this mortal girl. It was very unlikely that she would recover from what happened to her. There was a chance, yes, but even if she _did_ recover, she would never be the same as she was before. There would always be some broken part of her deep down inside.

Without putting much thought into it, Sage scooped the girl up into his arms, noticing how limp and dead her body appeared to be. Her head sagged back and her limbs dangled lifelessly. Sage stared at her features, recognizing how pretty she actually was, how innocent she was.

This girl did not deserve this.

Sage clutched the female's body to his chest, contemplating deeply. He shut his eyes and then sighed heavily. He didn't want to leave her there alone. If he did, she would just succumb to her current state and wither away into nothingness.

It was then that Sage came to a decision.

The eldest prince of the Unseelie Court was going to bring Brynna into the Nevernever.

Prince Sage started walking, heading to the trod he used to get there, still having the girl securely in his arms. If he was going to help her, he was going to have to do it in _his_ world.

As he walked, he glanced down at the girl in his arms and could hear her whisper something.

"_I want to die_…"

No.

He wasn't going to let that happen.


End file.
